


Second Visit

by TheObscureFluffs (TearsAndFlowers)



Series: AdoreShipping [8]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TheObscureFluffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knuckles introduces his friends to his new boyfriend. (Sequel to "Second Chance".)</p><p>(Boom!Knuckles x Main!Sonic. Also a bit of Sonamy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Second Chance", and it is strongly recommended that you read that one first if you haven't done so already.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In a near-blinding flash of light, Sonic found himself in Knuckles' world. He looked around, recognizing the place as Tails' lab, then smiled. It had been a while since he went there last, as Knuckles generally went to his world instead, but seeing as they were dating, it was only right for the blue hedgehog to be properly introduced to Knuckles' friends.

Knuckles stood in front of him, and Sonic gave him a small smile. "Hey! Have you been waitin' for me this whole time?" he asked with a giggle.  
Knuckles nodded, smiling back. He ran over to Sonic and hugged him.  
"I'm so excited! But also nervous. I'm...'nervouscited'! Is that even a word?"  
Sonic shrugged. "We can pretend it is."  
He gave Knuckles a quick kiss, then looked back at his surroundings. "Been a while for sure. I've only visited your world one other time, right?"  
"Yeah, I think so," Knuckles replied. He grinned. "So, ya ready to go meet the gang?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Sonic responded. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was actually pretty nervous. Still though, as long as he was himself, he'd be fine, right?  
He mentally sighed, then gestured to the door. "Lead the way!"  
Knuckles smiled, taking Sonic's hand and leading him outside. Knuckles' friends were all at the beach, so that was where they headed.  
"Hey um," Knuckles said quietly, "just so you know, the others don't know about 'us' yet..."  
"They don't? Heh, guess there's no real easy way to say 'Hey, I'm dating Sonic from another dimension', huh?" Sonic asked with a laugh.  
"No, not really," Knuckles replied with a nervous chuckle.  
Pretty soon, they arrived at the beach.

The four on the beach looked over as Sonic and Knuckles arrived.  
"Oh, hey!" Amy greeted with a wave. She noticed Sonic, then smiled sweetly. "Aww, is that the Sonic from the other universe?" she asked.  
"Yep!" Knuckles replied with a grin. He turned back to Sonic. "Sonic, this is Amy, Tails, Sticks, and, of course, Sonic!"  
Sonic admittedly felt small compared to the four; all of them were taller than him except for Tails, who was roughly his height anyway. "Nice to meet cha!" he exclaimed, staying upbeat anyway.  
Sticks walked up to him. "Alternate dimension, huh? Has technology taken over yet?" she asked.  
Sonic grinned sheepishly. "No?"  
Sticks shook her head. "Then watch out. _It will,_ " she said.  
"I'll be careful," Sonic promised with an amused chuckle.  
His counterpart crossed his arms, looking down at him. "So you're me then, huh?"  
Sonic nodded. "Yup, seems so." He grinned. "Only _way_ better lookin'."  
Tails sighed and placed a hand on his head. "Here we go..."  
The taller of the two Sonic glared at his tan-armed double. "Is that a fact?"  
The smaller smirked. "Yeah, it is!" He lightly tugged on Knuckles' arm. "C'mon, Knux, back me up!"  
Knuckles hoped the others didn't notice him blushing lightly.  
"Y-yeah, I'm with other dimension Sonic on that!" he said, grinning playfully.  
"What? Are you serious?" the taller Sonic asked, pouting somewhat. He turned to Amy and was about to ask her for defense himself, only for his mouth to drop as Amy bent down to Sonic with a cute smile.  
"He's so adorable!" she cooed. The 'adorable-er' Sonic smiled back at her, happy that this Amy wasn't all over him like his dimension's version.  
Still though, he couldn't help but gaze at his blue-armed counterpart with a bit of spite. He knew it wasn't his fault, but the fact that he broke Knuckles' heart for a while rubbed him the wrong way.  
The taller Sonic looked over at Amy. "Hey! You're s'posed to be defendin' me!"  
Amy turned to him and giggled. "Oh, yeah. You're adorable too, _I guess_ ," she said playfully, only making her boyfriend pout further; she enjoyed teasing him back from time to time.

"So, um..." Knuckles turned to the smaller Sonic again. "Should we tell them about...you know...?"  
The smaller Sonic looked up at Knuckles with a frown. "Ohh yeah." He put a hand to his chin. "Gotta make it dramatic though."  
Tails and Sticks looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"  
He smirked, then turned around and got into a running stance. "Don't worry. I'll be riiiight back!" He took off like a lightning bolt, speeding down the sandy beach.  
Amy watched him. "Where's he going?" she asked.  
Knuckles shrugged. "No idea." He wondered just what Sonic was up to.  
After just a few seconds, Sonic had run all the way around the island. Amy stared, curious as to why he'd do such a thing, but also impressed that he equaled her Sonic's speed.

The blue hedgehog rushed at Knuckles at high speed, then jumped and locked himself in a full-on kiss with the echidna. The force of the impact caused Knuckles to fall back and tumble about with his boyfriend a few times, but Sonic never once let that interfere with the kiss.  
Sonic's ears flittered up and down happily. He cared _somewhat_ about what Knuckles' friends would think, but also knew that, if they were anything like his own friends, they'd accept it no matter what.  
He continued the kiss until a sudden need for air caused him to pull away. He took in a large breath of air, then smiled at his boyfriend. "How was that? Dramatic enough?" he asked.  
Knuckles nodded, his face still red--well, more red than usual, anyway. He nervously turned towards his friends, unsure of how they were going to react.  
His friends all had their mouths practically to the ground, shocked at what they'd just seen. The most shocked one was obviously the taller Sonic, who looked about ready to faint. "W-wait... you... and him...?"  
"Dating. Boyfriend and boyfriend," his shorter counterpart confirmed.  
Amy shook of her shock, then walked up to her boyfriend and giggled. "Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah, yeah!" he replied. "Uh, fine, just..." He looked over at Knuckles. "Really? You and him?" he asked.  
Knuckles nodded, smiling sheepishly.  
"Well, uh..." Tails scratched his cheek. "This is... surprising."  
Amy smiled, her eyes practically sparkling. "You two will let me take a picture of you, won't you?"  
Her still-shocked boyfriend gasped at the idea. "Amy, no!"  
Knuckles glanced at the shorter Sonic, chuckling at the taller Sonic's shocked and bewildered state.  
"If that's okay with my boyfriend here," he said with a wink.  
"S'alright with me, as long as I can get a copy to take home with me," Sonic said.  
"Of course!" Amy agreed, while the taller Sonic was flailing about in a panic behind her.  
Knuckles couldn't hold back his laughter at the taller Sonic's reaction. "Y-you should see your face right now!"  
Said Sonic glared back at him. "H-hey! Can ya blame me?" he asked. This was probably the biggest shock of his life. "'Sides, I don't want anyone to think that other me's me!"  
Amy looked over at him. "Oh, stop! It'll be fine. He's too cute to be you anyway."  
The taller Sonic pouted at that, but blushed and quickly calmed down as Amy kissed his cheek, knowing that she was only joking.  
"So, uh..." Knuckles turned to Tails and Sticks. "Um...h-how are you guys doing with this?" He could tell that they were also very shocked. He just hoped that this wouldn't make things too awkward with his friends.  
Sticks stared at the two. "IIII don't mind it. The twigs in my burrow told me to accept any cross-dimensional relationships I came across today," she said.  
Tails smiled sheepishly at Sticks, then turned back to Knuckles. "I mean... a-again, I'm really shocked, but if this makes you two happy, I'm okay with it!" he said. "If anything, I'm more intrigued. The Sonic of this dimension is dating Amy, implying that he's clearly attracted to the opposite gender, and yet your Sonic is dating you, someone of the same gender. I guess there's more dimensional differences than I thought..." he mused.  
Knuckles blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Y-yeah, I guess so. You should've seen the other me, though--he was nothing like me at all!" He chuckled at the memory.  
"Interesting..." Tails muttered.  
"Yeah, real interestin'," the taller Sonic said. "N-now get off of each other!"  
"Hm? Why?" his smaller counterpart asked with a grin. "Jealous?"  
"Wha--NO!" he shouted in protest.  
The shorter Sonic giggled, then leaned down to Knuckles and lightly kissed his forehead. "What's the problem then?" he asked, going further and starting to feverishly kiss Knuckles all over his face, enjoying stirring up the other Sonic.  
Knuckles blushed even more as Sonic did this, giggling softly.  
The shocked Sonic shook his head, officially done with what he was seeing. "Nope, no, nu-uh!"  
He looked over at Amy and picked her up. "You. Me. Date. Right now."  
He sped off with the pink hedgehog before she could protest.

The smaller Sonic chuckled. "Too bad. I was havin' fun!”  
Knuckles laughed. "Did you see the look on his face though?"  
Sonic laughed along with him. "You bet I did! That was great!"  
He affectionately nuzzled his boyfriend. "Gives us an excuse to do this more often, hehe!"  
Knuckles blushed again. "St-stop it, th-the others are still watching," he said shyly.  
Sonic laughed. "Don't get shy on me now!" he told him.  
"It's okay," Tails said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I think Sticks and I should be going anyway."  
"We should?" Sticks asked. Tails quickly dragged her away so Sonic and Knuckles could be alone for a while.  
"So, uh...what should we do now?" Knuckles asked Sonic.  
"Hmmm…I dunno," Sonic said, moving off of Knuckles and sitting down on the sand. "Any place where we could get somethin' to eat?" he asked. "W'could make it a date?"  
Knuckles smiled. "Yeah, sounds good. But where should we go?" He put a hand to his chin. "The closest place is Meh Burger, but I dunno if that's really a 'date' kind of a place..."  
"Why's that? Not too romantic?" Sonic asked.  
"I dunno," Knuckles replied. "Aren't dates supposed to be at fancy restaurants or something?"  
"They don't have t'be," Sonic said, shrugging. "Why's it matter as long as we're havin' fun together?" He smiled wide.  
Knuckles blushed and smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go!"

The two then headed towards Meh Burger, with Knuckles leading the way. As they got there, then stood in line, with Sonic looking ahead and smirking. "Hey, Knux. Check it."  
He pointed in front of them, seeing his counterpart and Amy standing in line. "Think they'll notice us?"  
Knuckles smirked too. "We'll just have to see!"  
Sonic watched as the couple left for their tables, then waited for his turn and ordered a meal with Knuckles. They sat down at the table, with Sonic being surprisingly patient for their food.  
"Our first date in your world," Sonic said happily, leaning on the table somewhat.  
Knuckles smiled. "Yeah, you're right! Pretty cool."  
"It's almost like havin' a second first date," Sonic mused.  
He looked over to his double and Amy, smiling slightly. His double seemed to feel like someone was watching him, and looked over, their eyes meeting. The taller Sonic's mouth gaped, but he instantly pretended not to have seen him.  
Knuckles smirked. "Guess he couldn't get away from us after all, huh?"  
Sonic chuckled and nodded. "Guess so!"  
He looked around mischievously, then reached his hand out onto the table for Knuckles to hold.  
Knuckles took his hand, blushing lightly. _Geez, I blush a lot around him, don't I?_  
Sonic smiled, reaching his other hand out and placing over the hand Knuckles was using to hold his. "Don't worry about anyone else, alright? It's just us as far as I'm concerned."  
He heard footsteps, then looked over to see his counterpart standing there, looking mildly annoyed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Well, we're out on a date," the smaller said plainly.  
"Why'd you have to come here though?" the taller Sonic asked.  
The short blue hedgehog shrugged. "Thought it'd be fun. S'just a coincidence that you and Amy're here too."  
Knuckles nodded. "I'm surprised nobody's noticed that there's two Sonics," he added with a laugh.  
"Yeah, well, we might be the same color and stuff, but we'd look more like really similar brothers than the same guy," his boyfriend said. "Heh, if this is anything like my world, there'll be a newspaper article tomorrow talkin' about it!”  
Knuckles chuckled. "Too bad I can't read, 'cause I wanna see what they say!"

Just then, the ground began to rumble. Everyone looked up and saw a giant robot heading towards them! Flying next to it was the Eggmobile, driven by Doctor Eggman himself.  
The smaller Sonic instantly noticed the huge mustache. "So _that's_ your Eggman?" he asked. "Dang, I'm impressed; he looks slightly less ridiculous." He chuckled.  
"Either way, he's goin' down," the taller Sonic said confidently, tightening his hands into fists to ready himself.  
Eggman did his signature evil laugh. "Behold, my greatest creation yet! I present to you, the--"  
He suddenly noticed the other Sonic. "...the...um..." He looked back and forth between the two Sonics, scratching his head in confusion. "...uh?"  
The smaller Sonic smirked, waving a hand enthusiastically. "Yo, Egghead! Here to party with us?" he asked jokingly.  
Eggman opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He started to feel a bit lightheaded as he stared at the two Sonics. He slowly backed his Eggmobile away nervously.  
Sonic just grinned and watched as Eggman silently retreated. He looked over at Knuckles, then jabbed a thumb back towards Eggman. "I like this guy," he joked.  
Knuckles smirked at Eggman. "What, can't handle two Sonics?" he teased.  
Eggman chuckled nervously. "I, um, I have to go iron my bed." He flew off, leaving his new robot behind.

The smaller Sonic stood up on his chair, smirking and placing his hands on his hips. "Sonic, one. Egghead, zero!" he proclaimed, promptly giggling and sitting back down.  
The taller Sonic had already left, going back to the table where Amy was waiting.  
"We should probably do something about that robot," Knuckles pointed out.  
The robot wasn't doing anything, since it hadn't been given any orders, but Knuckles just wanted to be safe.  
"Heeey, maybe we could hand it over to Tails!" Sonic suggested. "He could probably use it as spare parts or somethin'."  
"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Knuckles replied.  
"Think you could carry it?" Sonic asked. He smirked slyly. "Or would y'need a little 'love power' from me first?" He pretended not to hear the "COME ON, REALLY!?" from his counterpart in the background.  
Knuckles smirked back, having heard the taller Sonic's comment.  
"Yeah, I could use a little lovin' first..."  
Sonic grinned, getting up and practically crawling onto the table. He leaned forward, giving Knuckles a gentle peck on the lips. He heard a few cameras flashing, but didn't mind them in the slightest.  
Knuckles blushed heavily, but he smiled. He stood up and ran over to where Eggman's robot was still standing, confused about what its orders were. He picked up the robot with ease, despite it being twice as tall as him.  
He turned to Sonic with a grin. "Let's go!"  
Sonic nodded. He saw their meal coming over to them, but swiftly put them in a to-go bag and went off with Knuckles.  
"I'm still amazed at how strong you are!" he said happily. "I bet you could beat the Knuckles in my world if y'really wanted to."  
Knuckles blushed again. "Y-ya think so?"  
"Yeah!" Sonic playfully nudged him. "Y'already beat him in heart though."  
Knuckles blushed even further. "I-I'm not sure what that means, but thanks."  
"It means that you're the nicest guy I know," Sonic explained with a soft smile. "Just another reason why I like ya so much."  
Knuckles became even more flustered. "St-stop it, you're gonna make me drop this thing!"  
Sonic chuckled. "Alright, alright!" He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I can't help it, heh!"  
"It's okay." Knuckles giggled lightly.

Soon, they arrived at Tails' lab.  
Tails stared at the large robot as it arrived, smiling slightly. "That for me?"  
Sonic grinned. "Who else? Just be sure ya dismantle it first."  
"Of course!" The fox headed inside, then opened a large door for the robot to fit into.  
Knuckles set down the robot on the floor, letting out a slight grunt. "There ya go!"  
Tails smiled. "Thank you!"  
He paused, then looked at Knuckles sheepishly. "Y'know, I'm curious..." He tilted his head. "Why Sonic?"  
"Why not?" Knuckles replied. "I mean, he's cool, brave, kind, honest, fun...what's not to like?" He blushed, a little embarrassed, but didn't regret a word that he'd said.  
Sonic blushed badly, though still smirked at Knuckles' words. "Alright, y'know, just for that..."  
He pulled Knuckles down to his level, then remembered the echidna's words from the last time he kissed him in front of Tails. He looked over at the fox with a small smile. "May I?"  
Tails chuckled. "Go ahead!"  
Sonic didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Knuckles passionately.  
Knuckles blushed even further, giggling a bit. He wondered if there was ever a time that he wasn't blushing around Sonic.

Sonic pulled away, then smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "So? Did I make a good first impression?" he asked with a small chuckle.  
Knuckles smiled and nodded. "I think you did."


End file.
